Bad Signs
by Iggy'ssecretadmirerer
Summary: A story about the sims I created. The story is better than the description...promise. Rated for language...I created a bunch of potty mouths...lol.


"Dude, you totally need to pick your end up higher," Gobe huffed. "I got it, I got it," Brenner responded. "If either one of you drops my synthesizer I'll kick your asses," Havier remarked from behind them. Gobe turned his head towards his brother, "It's not our fault this fucking thing weighs a ton, you should have gotten a smaller one." "And if I had done that you guys would sound like shit during the shows." "Bullshit! We don't need that damn piece of crap to make us sound awesome," Alister replied as he passed the struggling duo and packed yet another piece of sound equipment in their truck. "Maybe not," Havier said thoughtfully, "but you sure as hell wouldn't get all the cool effects I can do with it. Now would you?" he said smiling.

Alister gave him a playful shove as he walked back past them. "I guess I can give you that one," he remarked. "Please…if you stoke his ego anymore we're going to need a fucking semi-trailer just to haul it around," Jalen remarked as he rolled his eyes carrying his guitar case to the front of the truck.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean," Havier huffed as he looked at the guitarist. "Exactly what is sounds like kiddo," Jalen said as he patted the younger E'Toille on the back.

"I do not have a big ego!" he said angrily eyeing Jalen. "Of course you don't," Jalen patronized as he walked back towards the garage. "I don't," Havier called after him.

"On three Brenner," Gobe breathed out. "Okay," the drummer responded. "One…two…three…" they said together and with a final thump the synthesizer landed softly in the bed of the truck. "Damn, I need a beer," Gobe said wiping his hand across his forehead. "Me too," Brenner responded. "I don't think so. We have to finish packing the gear and then we have a show to get ready for. You two can have beer later," Havier chided from behind them. Both turned and looked at him dejectedly and Gobe started to pout, "Yes mother," he complied before heading back for the garage with Brenner.

Havier sighed as he watched them enter the garage. Yes sometimes it did feel like he was playing mother to his fellow band members, which was ironic considering he was younger than all of them. Come to think of it he was a lot different than any of them were. He was the shortest out of all of them, but that wasn't the only difference. He wore glasses and his black hair was, yes, kind of shaggy with green eyes and tanned skin. He also preferred blue jeans and t-shirts to some of the stuff the other guys would wear to the shows. Silently he wished sometimes he could be more like one of his friends or even his brother, he snorted and kind of chuckled at the thought.

Havier's brother Gobe had black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin too, but that was also where the similarities stopped. Gobe's hair was neat and cut in a modern style; he had a beard that framed the bottom of his face only (no mustache or hair below his lip). Havier had to give it to him on someone else the look would be ridiculous but on Gobe…it worked. Plus his brother had a keen fashion sense and sometimes just…knew what to wear without seeming to try. His brother's attitude was very different from his own too. Whereas he was responsible and courteous, Gobe was like a child, he also had the talent of being able to talk anyone into doing anything. He was just smooth.

Maybe Brenner was someone he could emulate more. Brenner Hollis was the drummer of the group and also, for the most part, the peacemaker. He had really short brown hair, blue eyes and always seemed to be relaxed no matter what the situation was. Havier really envied that about him, he just didn't see how the man could be at ease with the other three spazz-balls of the group always causing trouble.

Like Jalen Crown. Jalen played the electric guitar whereas his brother played bass. The red head was an asshole most days…okay everyday…at least towards him. Havier really couldn't think of anything he possibly could have done to him, but apparently he had. Jalen had fiery red hair and a temper to match. He liked staying in his blue jeans and t-shirts too but he dressed them up with a black collar around his neck and a black cuff on his wrist. Oh and let's not forget about the red contact lenses, black eyeliner and pierced ear. Honestly, the guys was only a couple of piercings short of being dangerous.

And lastly there was Alister. Alister Keegan. What could one say about Alister? He is the band's lead vocalist and he is…let's just say a unique individual. His hair is short and dyed white, he wears purple contacts…all the time and has this really cool tattoo on his left forearm of a skull and crossbones. You never could tell what Alister was going to do or what he was thinking. Sometimes he was funny and great to be around, the next minute he would be flirting with you just to watch you freak out, and then he would be throwing a tantrum because Jalen was teasing him again.

Yes, being responsible for this group was a little overwhelming.

"Hey Havier! Get your ass in here and help us with this gear!" Jalen shouted from the door. "Yeah, yeah," he replied slowly walking towards the garage.

Havier smiled. In spite of everything though he wouldn't change anything. These were the friends he had come to know and love and for better or worse they loved him too. "Moron! You're such a prick Gobe!" he heard Jalen yelling from the garage. "Shut the fuck up Jalen!" his brother answered back. "All right you two calm down," Brenner said. "Stay out of this!" the other two yelled in unison. "Hey guys! Watch this!" …Silence… Then Havier cringed as he heard a loud crash come from the garage. "Alister!" he heard the other three curse.

Yep just another good day for "Bad Signs".


End file.
